


And sound

by Silviartemis



Series: Scars on our future hearts [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert DaSilva needs a hug, Angst, Canon Era, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Albert DaSilva, Racetrack Higgins Needs a Hug, a little bit of, ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviartemis/pseuds/Silviartemis
Summary: Of course, one does not simply forget an experience like a whole winter in the Refuge, but Racetrack Higgins was doing his very best to pretend it didn’t ever happen, please and thank you. He never talked about it, never thought about it and if he occasionally skipped sleeping all together cause he couldn’t bear to close his eyes for fear of never opening them again, well nobody needed to know. This plan worked fairly well most of the time, but there were certain factors that could disturb it significantly.Namely, Albert.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Ralbert - Relationship
Series: Scars on our future hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	And sound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably only going to post one shots but since they are all in my personal NCU (newsies cinematic universe) I'll put them all in this series.
> 
> I'm new in town, so let me know if you like this! I may or may not keep it up! Love 💙   
> (if you feel like leaving a comment please do! I need the serotonin)

“Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle”  
“Nuh uh”  
“Aaaaaaaaaaalbert put me down!”

Albert did not put him down. He adjusted his grip around Race’s calves and kept walking the few blocks towards the Lodge with him sprawled on top of his shoulder.

“If I put you down you’s just gonna put your whole weight on it jus’ to prove me wrong”  
“Wouldn’t!”  
“Yes you would”  
“… maybe. But I promise I won’t! Listen I can’t let the other kids see me like this Al! They need ta respect me!”

A series of images rapidly flashed behind Albert’s eyes.

Race tripping on his feet and falling face first into a puddle.  
Race hanging upside down from the top bunk.  
Race covered in bread crumbs and chased by a flock of geese.

“Yeah I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem”  
“Oh c'mon I don’t need ta be carried around like a doll! I can walk damn well myself”

Another memory popped up, one that Albert would have rather forgotten but never seemed to fade, no matter how much time had passed. A memory that left him tense and on edge, like his whole world was riding on his shoulders.  
He grew quiet.

“Al?”

“Albert?”

“For God’s sake Alb…”

“I don’t like it when yer hurt”  
“Yeah no shit I don’t like it either! But I’m fine, I promise… ”

It had been almost a year since Race had gotten out of his first and hopefully only stay at the Refuge. A lot of stuff had happened in that year, both good and bad. Many older newsies had left and others had taken their place. Jack had come back and was on his way to become their new leader, with Race preparing to step in as his second in command. Albert still lived with his father but most of his time was spent at the Lodge with his friends, keeping the little ones in check and occasionally teaming up with other kids (most notably Race and Romeo) to drive Jack and the others mad with some prank.  
All in all, things had been smooth sailing for a while.

Of course, one does not simply forget an experience like a whole winter in the refuge, but Racetrack Higgins was doing his very best to pretend it didn’t ever happen, please and thank you. He never talked about it, never thought about it and if he occasionally skipped sleeping all together cause he couldn’t bear to close his eyes for fear of never opening them again, well nobody needed to know. This plan worked fairly well most of the time, but there were certain factors that could disturb it significantly.

Namely, Albert.

The both of them took care of one another, that’s how it had always been, but since the Refuge the redhead protectiveness had taken a brooding edge that hadn’t been there before. Whenever Race got hurt, he’d make sure his friend was okay, throw a couple punches where necessary, and then spend the rest of the day checking on him like he was waiting for the blonde to break in a million little pieces.  
That was very counterproductive, in Race’s opinion. How could he pretend nothing ever happened if his friend kept trying to remind him? He was growing restless.

Though his voice sounded light and airy as usual, Albert was tense, his grip on Race tight.

“Just wanna make sure we get to the Lodge without you gettin’ even more hurt, that’s all”  
“…yes, I know that. And I know you want to do that cause ya care about me or whatever… But I swear to God if ya don’t put me down right this moment I’m gonna start moving so bad yer gonna drop me and I thinks you’d rather avoid that uh?”  
“You ain’t playing fair Higgins, I’d throw you on the ground myself if ya wasn’t injured already…”  
“But I am and you’re not gonna do that cause ya love me too much ain’t I right, DaSilva?”  
“…go to Hell”.

“Yeah, you know what? they call it the Refuge nowadays, been there done that, wouldn’t recommend, but I got out almost a year ago so would you please, pleeaaase stop treating me like I’m made of glass!?”

As soon as this words left his mouth, Race knew something was off.  
Albert stopped abruptly. He carefully put his friend down and turned to face him.  
His eyes, locked in his Race’s, were set in a hard stare, but the corner of his mouth trembled lightly. He just stood there for a little while, trying to find the voice his best friend just knocked out of him.

“It was my fault”  
“What…?”  
“That you got taken. By the bulls. I ran. Should’ve stayed with you. Don’t want it to happen again.”

With a shrug, he averted his eyes.

Race was petrified. He didn’t understand. Albert was the one who took care of him. The one who held him when he dared let himself cry. The one who followed him around for a whole month selling the last papes he was too tired to sell. He was the one that supported him all along the way, the one that helped him find the strength to start feeling alright again.

“What the hell? Of course you ran Al or they would’ve caught ya too, they was damn fast! Have… Have you been blaming yourself this whole time?”

Race’s hands gently cupped his friend’s face, turning it towards him, but Albert still refused to meet his eyes.

“I thought you would die. I was scared.”

“Albert, look at me.”

When his watery eyes finally met his friend’s blue ones, Race was softly smiling. In his eyes a silent plea for Albert to understand all the things he didn’t know how to say.

“I was scared too. Fuck I am still. So damn scared. And I thought I could jus’ forget about it but I can’t and sometimes it drives me crazy. But… I know I’m safe now. I’m okay. When I saw ya comin’ ta get me…I knew I’d be alright. You took good care of me. You always do. ’s thanks to you if I’m alive. Okay?”

Albert took in a shuddering breath. He couldn’t really believe what his friend was telling him, couldn’t shake the feeling he should’ve done more, should’ve been right by his side all those months in the Refuge. Race had been suffering alone for most of it and Albert couldn’t forgive himself for letting that happen. But Race didn’t blame him. Race told him he did good. He took care of him. And that’s all Albert needed to hear.

“…okay”

“Good. Now…” Race swiftly and as gracefully as he could hopping on one leg, flung himself on Albert’s back, locking his scrawny arms around his neck “… To the Lodge, my noble steed!”

“… You’re unbelievable.”


End file.
